bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Laser Blaster
The Laser Blaster is a tower that first appears in Bloons TD Reincarnated, it fires strong, heavy lasers at bloons. The downside? Slow attack speed. Costs $625 on normal. Stats Range: 38 Attack speed: 1/2s Pierce: 4 Damage: 2 Camo?: Maybe Weakness: Purples, Bloontoniums, LTAs Upgrades Top path Faster firing ($225) (1/0/0) Shoots lasers faster Attack speed: 1/2s -> 1/1.5s Laser Enhancements ($400) (2/0/0) Buffs other T1 and T2 upgrades, making them 50% more effective Alongside this..: Attack speed: 1/1.5s -> 1/1.25s Laser storage ($1,800) (3/0/0) The Laser Blaster stores up to 8 lasers and fires them at constant speeds! Attack speed: 1/1.5s -> 1/0.1s (Costs 1 stored laser per attack) Maximum capacity: 8 (Same as BTDX T0 charge tower) Lasers stored / Second: 1/1s Storage Overflow ($4,000) (4L/0/0) Ability: Gains 100 free laser shots! (Those lasers won't use up storage) The ability can only be re-activated if the tower used up all of its lasers. Attack speed: 1/0.1s -> 1/0.05s Cooldown: 70s (25s for the first use) Gigantic storage pack ($25,000) (5L/0/0) Ability stores much more lasers. Ability cooldown: 70s -> 40s Free lasers / Ability: 100 -> 500 The ability can now be used while up to 250 free lasers are still there. Endless charges ($125,000) (6L/0/0) Fires an endless stream of charges Completely discards the laser charges, lasers no longer use up charges. The ability is reworked. Ability duration: 10s Ability attack speed: 1/0.05s -> 1/0.01s Compact storage ($3,000) (4R/0/0) Triples the storge! Storage capacity: 8 -> 24 Bullet hell ($40,000) (5R/0/0) Fires a lot of lasers! Each charge enables the tower to shoot 3 lasers Storage capacity: 24 -> 32 Lasers Stored / Second: 1/1s -> 1/0.5s Bullet Overhell ($220,000) (6R/0/0) Fires countless barrages of lasers! Attack speed: 3/0.1s -> 5/0.02s (Still costs 1 charge per Laser) Storage capacity: 32 -> 64 Lasers Stored / Second: 1/0.5s -> 1/0.2s Middle path Piercing lasers ($200) (0/1/0) Lasers go through more bloons + Pierce through shields. Pierce: 4 -> 6 (7 with 2/1+/0) Stronger lasers ($500) (0/2/0) Lasers deal +1 damage Damage: 2 -> 3 With 2/2+/0, the Laser blaster deals +1 damage every second shot. Vibrant lasers ($1,200) (0/3/0) Lasers deal double damage and have no weakness Damage: 3 -> 6 (7 with 2/3+/0, but this time, every second shot doesn't deal +1 damage) Lasers can pop any bloon now. Super strong lasers ($4,000) (0/4L/0) Lasers have much greater pierce and damage! Pierce: 6 -> 30 Damage: 6 -> 10 Bloon Oblideration ($20,000) (0/5L/0) Lasers obliderate regular bloons! As in Insta-killing bloons (Ceramic or weaker) Damage: 10 -> 20 Bloon Execution ($600,000) (0/6L/0) OHKOs everything BFB and weaker! Alongside this..: Damage: 20 -> 1,000 Pierce: 30 -> 500 Bloons popped by it don't spawn children. Massive concentraction ($2,000) (0/4R/0) Lasers move much faster and pierce through a lot more bloons Projectile speed: 30 BPS -> 60 BPS Pierce: 6 -> 80 Shield bustin' Lasers ($17,500) (0/5R/0) Lasers deal massive damage to shields! Shield damage: 6 -> 80 Layer remover ($85,000) (0/6R/0) Deals 80 damage to the following: *Ceramics *Silvers *Fortified Leads *Bloontoniums *MOAB-class bloons I guess that explains it all. Bottom path Long range shooting ($200) (0/0/1) Increases range Range: 38 -> 46 (50 with 2/0/1+) Laser rebound ($300) (0/0/2) Lasers fired rebound to the next bloon, twice. Rebounds / Laser: 0 -> 2 (3 with 2/0/2) Rebound range: 0 -> 30 Chill lasers ($400) (0/0/3) Lasers freeze bloons on impact Layers frozen: 3 Freeze duration: 1 second Lasers of the elements ($1,500) (0/0/4L) Lasers burn, freeze and glue bloons, all in one! Glue duration: 3 seconds Glue slow: 50% Burn duration: 3 seconds Burn DPS: 1/1s Ultrahazard ($8,000) (0/0/5L) Lasers do much more now. Freeze duration: 1s -> 2s Glue duration: 3s -> 5s Glue slow: 50% -> 75% Burn DPS: 1/1s -> 1/0.5s Special: Bloons struck by the laser will... Explodes each layer popped (Dealing 1 damage to 20 bloons in the size of 1 0/0/0 bomb explosion) for 2 layers. Bloons' properties (Camo, Regrow etc) won't work for 6 seconds. MOAB-class unaffected Bloons take +1 damage. Bloon intoxication ($60,000) (0/0/6L) The effects are permanent and go through all layers! Except freezing (I mean, it still goes through all layers, it just still lasts for 2 seconds.) Cryo beam ($4,000) (0/0/4R) Cryo beam ability: Shoots a beam under your control, bloons struck by it are frozen for 10 seconds. Ability cooldown: 60s (30s for first use) Ability duration: 7.5s Beam range: Infinite Beam width: 5 Beam freeze layer depth: Infinite (Can even freeze whites / zebras (Still not MOAB-class) Beams follow your mouse / where you touch, rotating like a dartling gun, just at 30 degrees a second. Anti-thermal beam ($35,000) (0/0/5R) A colder, more powerful beam! Ability duration: 7.5s -> 15s Beam width: 5 -> 8 Beam freeze duration: 10s -> 30s (10s for MOAB-class, which is now affected) Beam rotation speed: 30 degrees / second -> 60 degrees / second MOAB speed deduction: -0% -> -50% (Up to ZOMGs, LTAs unaffected) Bloonstopper beam ($120,000) (0/0/6R) Stops bloons in the wild Freeze duration (Beam): 30s -> 60s (20s for MOAB-class) Freezing now affects (up to) BADs, slowing them down to! MOAB-class speed deduction: -50% -> -75% Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Primary Towers